


the westeros league

by jswoon2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswoon2/pseuds/jswoon2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Trainers have [to] win badges at each of the eight gyms in the Westeros League in King’s Landing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the westeros league

**Author's Note:**

> Winterfell Gym, ice types  
> The Eyrie Gym, flying types  
> Pyke Gym, water types  
> Dragonstone Gym, dragon types  
> Casterly Rock Gym, rock type  
> Storm’s End Gym, electric types  
> Highgarden Gym, grass types  
> Sunspear gyms, fire types
> 
> [The order of the gyms in the story are loosely based off of the Indigo League order with the Poison and Psychic gyms changed to Ice and Flying. This prompt was taken from one of the many pages in the Asoiafkinkmeme on LJ. Some references made are canon compliant.
> 
> Westeros = the region; ie Kanto. King's Landing = where the Elite Four are located.]

(1)

Onix moves so god awful slow that Tywin Lannister can’t help but thank the gods that the shear strength of his Pokemon alone can better most trainers that walk into Casterly Rock Gym. However, he can no longer deny that he’s reaching the end of his days as leader of this gym. His Pokemon are getting old, as is he. Even as he wishes that Jaime will come home to take over, he knows the boy won’t leave his post in King’s Landing. Cersei would love to get her hands on the gym and Tyrion—well, Tyrion more oft than naught is traveling region to region attempting to get one of every and any kind of Pokemon he can.

“Uncle,” Tywin diverts his attention from his Onyx gradually making her way across the rocky playing field to her companion on the other side to look at his nephew. “You have a new challenger, uncle.”

Looking at the clock hanging high on the wall, he sighs. Today has been a slow day. Only two other challengers have made it to his room. Both were easily defeated. Both ambitious young females that remind him of Cersei when she was younger. When she was so intent on becoming the next Pokemon Master.

“Bring her in.” Tywin replies curtly, waving his nephew away to dismiss him.

Lancel Lannister makes a half turn to make his leave before swinging back, opening and closing his mouth shyly. He wrings his hands together briefly before raising his hand to speak. “The challenger is actually a boy, uncle.”

“Does it really matter, boy? Just let him in. The sooner we battle, the sooner we can all go home for the day.” Tywin tells his nephew. At this point, he may have to leave this gym to Kevan. Who else is even the slightest qualified to take over the family gym?

As quietly as he came in, Lancel exits, but not before gesturing in a young boy with crutches.

Stepping down from his chair at the front of the room, Tywin looks the boy up and down curiously. There’s a look in his eye that seems familiar. Something wild, something wolf-like. He takes time adjusting his sleeves, dusting them off. He knows that another battle will only kick up more dirt but he enjoys taking time to observe his opponent.

“I believe in rock hard defense and determination. All Pokemon here in this gym are rock types.” Tywin introduces, watching how the boy attempts to balance on his crutches as he reaches for a Pokeball. “Do you still wish to challenge me?”

Suddenly steady, the boy grins eager, green. “I didn’t come all the way from Winterfell to walk away so easily. My name is Bran Stark, son of Eddard Stark of Winterfell Gym. I won’t be leaving without my badge.”

 

(2)

“Perhaps one day this gym will be mine.” Theon Greyjoy says as he drags his fingers across the surface of the pool. Beneath his feet his Sealeo swims, circling. Looking at his sister toweling herself dry, he scowls. “This gym should have been mine in the first place anyway.”

Asha laughs, resting her hand on top of her Swampert’s large head. He looks at Theon with a hard stare. “Please, Theon. You spent so much time in Winterfell trying to defeat Eddard Stark that nearly half your team turned into Ice. How you ever beat the Martell’s Gym in Dorne is a mystery. If your team truly melted, you would have kept training your Slowpoke.”

“That fat thing,” he scoffs, “wouldn’t be able to hold a gym. I needed something stronger. Just wait until Sealeo evolves into Walrein. Then you’ll be sorry.”

Nearly drenching Theon, Asha’s Gyarados emerges from the water with a giant roar. His sister laughs again, harder this time, watching Theon’s face of shock. “Try convincing me again some other time, brother. The Gym reopens in ten minutes and you have challengers to meet at the entrance.”

 

(3)

Gradually Renly Baratheon feels the thick vines wrap around his middle, removing him from his designated side of the field to the center of it all. Futilely, he kicks his feet as the vines take him. He’s set onto the ground, though he isn’t let go.

“You cheated,” his challenger tells him, coming close, a hand ghosting over his chest and cheek.

“I battle honorably. There was no cheating done,” Renly retorts, grinning cheekily. “You best me all the time. Can’t I win just once? Have you no mercy, Loras?”

The hand near Renly’s chest comes closer until it’s grasping the man’s shirt tightly. “I always play fair, it’s only right for you to do the same.” Loras chides, leaning closer until his lips are nearly touching the other man’s. Carefully he trails his lips lightly from Renly’s lips to his cheek then jaw all the way down to his collar. “Venusaur, please do hang Renly by his ankles from a bit. Maybe then he’ll come back to his senses.”

Rumbling compliantly, the large Pokemon’s vines move about Renly’s body, slithering around until the man is held strong by the ankles just as ordered.

“Raichu,” Renly sputters, watching as his boyfriend just stand there happily, “do something!”

Looking up at his master with a tilted head, the Raichu just stands there.

“This, love,” Loras begins, “is why we don’t feed our Pokemon Rare Candies. They get ideas and then they don’t obey us anymore. Just because Rare Candies make our Pokemon stronger doesn’t mean it’s worth it.”

Before Renly can make his retort the doors in his final room are opening suddenly. A girl approximately thirteen comes walking in holding a bearded man’s hand loosely. She’s already smiling when she walks inside the room but she begins to beam when she catches sight of Renly hanging upside down. Remaining at the door, a large woman lingers.

“Uncle Renly!” the young girl exclaims happily, letting go of the man’s hand completely to run onto the field.

Suddenly aware of the fact his shirt has fallen down, showing much of his upper body, Renly flushes a light shade of pink.  He quickly holds his shirt up to cover himself in haste. He doesn’t want to hear anything from Stannis about being indecent in front of his daughter. “Shireen, it is so nice to see you. Have you come to challenge me again?”

The girl eagerly nods confidently. There are five Pokeballs hanging on her belt. “This time I’ll win.”

“Davos,” Loras greets the other man, gesturing to Venusaur to let the Gym Leader down.

“Loras, Renly,” the man replies kindly. Clinging to his ankle is a Oddish looking at Venusaur in awe.

Giving his boyfriend a quick kiss goodbye, Loras calls Venusaur back to him. The Pokemon goes back to him without protest. He walks away briskly. It’s quite a way back to his own family’s gym whose post he must get back to.

“Brienne, not crushing too many young Trainers’ dreams today have you?” he asks as he passes the large woman.

She bristles slightly. “I only do my job as Renly requires of it.”

Loras softens slightly. “Of course you do.”

 

(4)

“You are much too hard on them, dear.” Olenna Redwyne tells her granddaughter, holding her soft hands in her own wrinkled ones. “You have to find the balance of giving these young ones a challenge without crushing them. You best leave that to me.”

Since the Highgarden Gym had been founded the Tyrell family has always been head. Now a widowed Tyrell named Redwyne calls herself the Gym Leader here.

Margaery looks to her Roselia and shrugs. “I can’t help it if we’re getting too strong. Rose and I are just trying to pick up the slack that Loras leaves whenever he goes off to visit Renly.”

Olenna gently pats her granddaughter on the cheek. “Oh I understand, but we can’t have a repeat of yesterday. You made that poor boy cry. What was his name? Jeffrey, was it? He was one of the Baratheon boys if I remember correctly.”

“It was Joffrey, grandmother,” Margaery reminds Olenna.

“Right, right. Joffrey.” Olenna nods slowly, letting go of Margaery’s hands to lean back into her chair. “Well, I do suppose that one deserved it.”

 

(5)

Jojen Reed looks disdainfully at the sign in front of his eyes. To his right his sister has no words.

“Did we come here for nothing?” he asks her. It had taken them weeks to make it to the Eyrie and yet they’re being turned away by the closed doors to the Eyrie Gym.

Meera remains silent, leaning forward until she has her forehead pressed up against the glass doors to peer inside. She sees that it is vacant all but for one slim figure making its way to the door. A girl.

“There’s someone in there.” Meera tells Jojen, stepping back, arms crossed. “We’ll wait here and ask.”

Silently, Jojen nods.

Cracking the door to the Gym open slightly, a girl pokes her head outside. “Can I help you?”

“My brother and I wish to challenge the Leader of this gym.” Meera says, though she makes it sound more like a demand than a wish or request.

The girl looks behind her inside briefly before clearing her throat. “I’m sorry but the gym is closed today. Gym Leader Lysa is taking time off to take care of her son for the time being.”

“And when will the gym be back open? Who’re you anyway? I want to speak to the Gym Leader herself.” Jojen cuts in.

“My name is Maddy,” the girl replies. “I’m afraid that the Gym Leader isn’t even here at the moment. In a few days her new husband Petyr Baelish will be here to take over the Gym. You can come back and challenge then.”

Looking at his sister Jojen frowns. She looks as if she’s about to argue so he begins to speak loudly first as to cut her off. “We’ll do that then. Thank you. When Baelish comes, we’ll be back for our badges.”

Maddy smiles weakly. “Yes. We’ll see you then.”

 

(6)

The challenger calls himself Samwell Tarley, a boy of sixteen on a quest to collect all eight badges and beat the Pokemon League in order to gain his father’s recognition as a true Pokemon Trainer.

“It’s just that,” Samwell says, rubbing his hands together for warmth in the Winterfell Gym, “I just never liked the thought of Pokemon fighting each other, you know? I used to watch my friends battle each other for fun and it just never really looked like their Pokemon were having fun too. They all left at ten years old to start their journeys. By now they’ve all either beat the Elite Four or are still trying. I’m trying to catch up to them, really.”

Stalking around the perimeter of the battle field, a Sneasel paces in the snow, leaving rows of footprints behind each time it starts over again. The thing looks at Samwell, huffs and continues to walk.

“I know I said that you were welcome to wait for the Gym Leader to return but I don’t really have time to listen to you.” The young man says. He’s standing where Robb Stark should be, has a Direwolf Badge in his hand seemingly ready to give it out like Robb Stark would be. He isn’t Robb Stark though.

Samwell somehow manages to feel warm, a blush rising on his cheeks. “Oh, yes, I’m sorry about that. Mother always says that I like to talk too much. I didn’t mean to keep you.”

“It’s alright,” the young man responds. At his side a Mightyena an odd shade of stark white sits. “Good luck, Sam.” When the young man moves, so does the Pokemon. They come forward toward Sam in tandem. “I’ll give you a piece of advice to help defeat my brother, beware of his Glalie. It’s his strongest Pokemon.”

Nervously, Sam drinks in the information in eagerly. He has such a mixture of Pokemon. Lysa Arryn’s son had watched and laughed at their battle. Her Pokemon had been such a cohesive team of beautiful flying Pokemon while Sam had such a mixture of types that they barely looked like a team. He tries so hard to find Pokemon that works best against each Gym but there are so many Pokemon out there and so little books about them. His six Pokemon have grown so much with him that he doesn’t have the heart to leave them with Professor Aemon for too long. So where he goes, they go, no matter the challenge.

“Thank you,” says Sam gratefully. “But, if you don’t mind my asking, who are you if you’re not Robb Stark?”

The young man stops, looking down at the footprints he left in the snow from walking across the room. “You know, I used to want this gym. I knew it would never be mine though. I wanted it to prove to my father that I was worthy of something. And I did. I proved him no more than a year ago. Only it was too late then.” Reaching down to scratch the Mightyena on the head, the young man exhales slowly, watching his breath appear in the air. “My name is Jon Snow. Maybe one day you and I will meet again. Only it’ll be in King’s Landing next time.”

 

(7)

Oberyn Martell looks up at the sky, squinting. As much as he loves being the leader of the Sunspear Gym he can’t help but loathe the sun. The gym is a series of connecting domes all leading to him in the end. Previously he admired how beautiful the gym appeared but as he stands in the center of it, he realizes how hot it is here.

Sunspear Gym isn’t a Fire gym anymore. Not like it used to be. When Doran relinquished his claim to the Sunspear, Oberyn gladly took it. The strong Fire types were replaced with Oberyn’s own Poison.

Unlike many other gyms, Oberyn doesn’t believe in giving Trainers initial tests or challenges with Trainers of his own posted at every door. Instead he lets the Pokemon fight for themselves. There’s a much greater thrill and a much greater challenge in doing so. Any Trainer that can get past Oberyn’s Pokemon is a challenger worth his time.

Today he waits in silence. Come noon, the first Trainer to make it through approaches. She has three Pokemon released from their Pokeballs, tired but determined.

“Finally, a challenger. It’s been a long, quiet day so far.” Oberyn raising his hands in a grand gesture. “My name is Oberyn Martell, leader of this gym. Who might you be, dear, so that I know your name before I defeat you?”

The girl smiles, brushing her blonde hair out of her face. “I’ve been to this gym once before, when it was still fueled by fire. My name is Myrcella Lannister and I’m here to challenge again because a Lannister always repays her debts.”

 

(8)

A large Garchomp, six feet in height, stands at the entrance to the Dragonstone Gym, watching, observing each Trainer and their Pokemon. Alester Florent currently challenges a young woman with silver-blonde hair and bright purple eyes. Florent leads with Vulpix, true to his family’s custom while the girl uses dragons and only dragons.

Stannis Baratheon enjoys having his gym being a long hall so that he can observe everything. The watches as the girl battles. She speaks fiercely and retaliates boldly whenever one of her Pokemon takes damage. Stannis has heard of this Targaryen girl going to gym to gym with her Dragons. He’s heard of Trainers starting off with Grass, Fire, or Water but never Dragons.

“I’m their mother,” Stannis hears the girl say sternly, so loud that he can hear it over their battle. “I am the mother of Dragons.”

At the door his Garchomp looks as if he’s sighing.

This girl, Daenerys Targaryen, suddenly brings Stannis to think of those self-proclaimed Bug maniacs. Before this girl leaves his gym, she’ll learn just how powerful Dragons can be.


End file.
